


Missing you when you're not here

by AnonymousWriter_A



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Izzy bonding, Fluff and Angst, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Home, Izzy being a good sister, Kissing, Little jealousy, Love, M/M, Magnus has been away, Shadowhunters-Freeform, Sweet, Training, cuteness, missing eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWriter_A/pseuds/AnonymousWriter_A
Summary: Magnus has been away for quite some time.  Alec really misses him and gets a little insecure. He decides to talk to Izzy and open up to her. Magnus comes back from his trip and fluff ensues.





	Missing you when you're not here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This is my first time writing fanfiction, ever. But I thought why not? I'm new here, so I'm still figuring stuff out. I hope you enjoy and if you notice any kind of mistakes tell me. \  
> The characters don't belong to me, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

It had been two months since Alec last saw Magnus and it was killing him. Magnus had gone away to visit a client in Shanghai, but hadn't returned yet. It should've taken about two weeks, but two weeks turned into a month, and a month turned into two months.

They've had a lot of contact, but since last week Alec hadn't heard from Magnus. What if something had happened? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door of his office. "Does the Head of this institute have time to talk to his beautiful and wonderful sister?" Isabelle asked. Alec chuckled "Sure come on in." "What's up big brother, how are you holding up?" "I'm fine," he lied. "Sure..... that's why you're sulking in your office alone," Isabelle said sarcastically. She gave him a look as if to say "I won't stop until your talking to me".

"Okay fine," Alec sighed. "I haven't seen Magnus in forever, he hasn't contacted me since last week and I just really miss him. Is that what you wanted to hear," Alec said irritated. "No not at all, but I'm glad to know what's going on with you now. I'm sure Magnus has a great reason why he hasn't contacted you." Izzy said.

"I'm not sure Izzy, he could have send me a simple text. How long does that take? Now I'm just picturing the worst possible scenarios." "Which are?" "I don't know, maybe he got hurt or maybe he is sick. Or maybe he is cheating on me with that scumbag of a client, the man is gorgeous and kept staring at Magnus' ass" Alec blurted out. "Okay, brother now you are just being ridiculous. Are you delirious? how could you possibly think that he's cheating?" Izzy laughed. "You and Magnus are meant to be, you're both head over heels for eachother. I see the way he looks at you, no way that there is someone else for Magnus." "You don't know that," Alec said sadly.

"Okay," Izzy sighed grabbing her brother by the arm. "Let's train, big brother. It might take your mind of some things. So you become less grumpy" Alec let Izzy drag him out of his office.

After a half hour of training, Izzy asked "Feeling better already?" "A little," Alec answered.

"I just haven't seen him in so long, and I really miss him. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I feel so different right now. Like I am just not myself any more," Alec admitted. "Boy, you got it real bad, huh?" "I guess I do," Alec smiled. "I just love him so much and it hurts so much to be away from him." Izzy grinned, she never had heard her brother talk so passionately about something. "I'm happy for you Alec, I really am. You've been through so much crap that you deserve some happiness." "Thanks Iz, I love you." "I love you too, well I'm gonna take off, take care, don't exert yourself too much." Izzy hugged her brother tightly. While Izzy walked out of the room Alec walked over to the punching bag. He really needed to get his frustration out. When he was done he returned back to his office, when something sparkly caught his eyes. He looked at the crowd, and there he was. The love of his life, talking to some shadowhunter.

Alec litterally felt his heart skip a beat. He blinked a few times, just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Magnus was back, his Magnus, his warlock. Alec pushed through the crowd and ran towards the person that felt like home. When Magnus noticed Alec running to him, he finished his conversation with the random shadowhunter. He took a few steps towards him. "Alexan......"he wasn't able to finish his sentence, because Alec had swept him off his feet and was twirling him around. When he placed Magnus back on the ground he hugged him really tight. "I've missed you soooo much," Alec murmured against Magnus' shoulder. "I missed you too, darling, so much." Before Magnus could say something else Alec lips were on his. They tasted like salt from the tears the shadowhunter had cried, but most importantly they tasted like home, Magnus was home.

When they finally broke the kiss they were both panting. "Do you want to come to my office, it's a little more private," Alec suggested. "Lead the way mr. Lightwood." Alec's cheek reddened and Magnus gave him a proud smirk. They walked towards Alec's office after Magnus had said hello to Isabelle.

Once in his office Alec's lips were already back on Magnus'. The kiss was slow and sweet, but also filled with passion. They slowly broke the kiss to look at one another. Magnus' hair was tousled and lips swollen from their kisses. He looked breathtakingly beautiful. "I love you so much, Mags." "I love you too, more than anything." Alec was so incredibly happy that Magnus was back, so he began peppering Magnus' face with kisses. First his cheeks "I missed these cheeks so much" kiss "And this nose" kiss "And these eyes" kiss "And of course these beautiful lips" Magnus giggled and Alec leaned forward to kiss him properly. The kiss grew more passionate. Alec started licking at Magnus' bottom lip to ask him for access, which Magnus could never decline. But he decided that he wanted to tease Alec so he kept his mouth shut. Alec was getting annoyed and bit Magnus' lip, Magnus gasped and Alec slid his tongue inside of Magnus' mouth. Alec hands started to cup Magnus' face and Magnus' hands were tangled in Alec's hair, soothingly rubbing circles.

When Alec pulled away reluctantly, Magnus smiled at him. "Welcome home, to me," Magnus chuckled. Alec blushed and caressed his face. He pulled Magnus closer into a hug and started playing with his hair. Magnus smelled so nice, like sandalwood mixed with cinnamon. But there also was a new smell, must be from Shanghai Alec thought. When Magnus pulled away Alec looked him in the eyes, those pretty beautiful eyes. "So I've noticed you've missed me," Magnus said teasingly. "Really much, just ask Jace or Izzy. They know I've been a jerk to them these past months. I think I actually went crazy without you," Alec admitted while taking Magnus' hand in his. "What did you do, darling?" Magnus started stroking circles in Alec's hand with his thumb "It was mostly this last week, because you didn't contact me." Magnus looked up at Alec with a sad look in his eyes "I am sorry about that darling, I didn't want to startle you. I had to work a lot this past week, so that I could come home to you. My phone was dead and I didn't have much time. I'm sorry, baby." Magnus said cupping Alec's face in his hands.

"You didn't do anything stupid right, love?" "No I didn't. I just had some thoughts. First I thought you were just busy, which you were, then I thought maybe something happened to you. And then..." Alec admitted. "And then..?" Magnus raised his eyebrows. "And then I thought maybe you were cheating on me with that stupid client. But Izzy explained to me why that was a ridiculous thought." Alec looked down on the floor, Magnus pushed his chin up so Alec was looking at him. Magnus looked a little hurt. "Why would you think that?" "I don't know, maybe because your client was fucking beautiful and into you, or maybe I was deprived form your love for so long that I wasn't in the right state of mind." Magnus chuckled. "I like that last explanation  better. You know I would never cheat on you right? Because there's only one for me. His name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, he is clumsy, sweet, kind and he may be socially awkward. But he is the love of my life." 

"I know Mags, I would never doubt that. I love you so much," Alec smiled really bright. "I love you too, my big strong shadowhunter. What do you say we go home." "I would love that," Alec said. He took Magnus' hand in his and started walking towards their apartment which would feel like home again, since Magnus was back. 


End file.
